Perfect Two
by hunterlokimax4ever
Summary: Klaine. Gets. Married. fluffiness...
1. The Proposal

A/N: I do not, nor will I ever own the show, Glee. If I did, there will be much more fluffy klaine...

"Blaine, stop it!" Kurt cried as his lovable boyfriend tickled his sides. "NO!" Blaine said as he laughed along with Kurt while they flopped onto Blaine's bed. When Blaine finally did let up, they were both crying, only because they were laughing so hard. As they pressed their foreheads together, Blaine whispered, "I will always love you, no matter what anyone says or does." "I love you, too." Kurt whispered back. The words were cut off by a tender kiss, and then Blaine pulled away. "What's wrong baby?" Kurt asked sweetly. "This is for you, Kurt. Because I will always love you, and we are the perfect two."

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly, you can be the butterflies I feel in my belly, you can be the captain and I can be your first mate, you can be the chills that I feel on our first date._

_You can be the hero and I can be you sidekick, you be the tears that I cry if we ever split, you can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin', or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'._

_You can the price, and I can be the princess, you can be the sweet tooth, I can be the dentist, you can be the shoes and I can be the laces, you can the heart that I spill on the pages._

_You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser, you can be the pencil and I can be the paper,you can be as cold as the winter weather, but I don't care as long as we're together._

_Don't know if I could ever be, without you cause boy you complete me. And in time I know that we'll both, that were all we need. _

_Cause your the apple to pie, your the straw to my berry, your the smoke to my high, and your the one I want to marry. _

_Cause your the one for me, and I'm the one for you, you take the both of us, and we're the perfect two. We're the perfect two. We're the perfect two. Baby, me and you. We're the perfect two._

_And you know that I'll never doubt ya' , and you know that I think about ya', and you know I can't live without ya'._

_I love the way that you smile, and maybe in just a while, I can see me walk down the aisle._

_Don't know if I could ever be, without you cause boy you complete me. And in time I know that we'll both, that were all we need. _

_Cause your the apple to pie, your the straw to my berry, your the smoke to my high, and your the one I want to marry. _

_Cause your the one for me, and I'm the one for you, you take the both of us, and we're the perfect two. We're the perfect two. We're the perfect two. Baby, me and you. We're the perfect two._

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you marry me?" Blaine asked as he got down on one knee and pulled out a diamond ring. Kurt was sobbing now, and as he knelt down to be at eye level with his boyfriend, he whispered "Yes. Forever and always. I am yours for the taking." And with that, Blaine slipped the ring over Kurt's finger and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

Hope You liked it! I would love love LOVE reviews, but it's not necessary. Thnx 4 reading. I will update soon.


	2. The Planning

A/N: I do not own glee... :(

As soon as Kurt said yes, he knew that they were, as the song said, the perfect two. He looked back at his now fiancé and smiled. But then, he realized something. How could he tell Burt and Carole? "Blaine, honey come here for a second. We need to talk about something." Kurt said with a look of unsatisfactory on his face. "What is it, beautiful?" Blaine asked with caution. He knew that he was, maybe, overwhelming Kurt with all this, so he wanted to make sure he was okay before pushing any further. "Well, um, how are we going to tell my dad and Carole?" He asked. This hadn't occurred to Blaine. He thought for a minute and then said, "I don't know. We just have to tell them, Kurt." "Your right. We can't just hide it from them forever. We'll tell them tomorrow, but for now, let's rest. I am so tired, I can barely tell you apart from the wall." Kurt said sleepily. "Goodnight, baby. I love you and can't even imagine what it's going to be like to spend the rest of my life with the only person who understands what I feel and what it means to be in love." "Goodnight Kurt. I love you, too." Blaine said as his own eyes, finally closing along with Kurt's.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When his eyes finally opened, he smelled waffles. He immediately went downstairs to find the source of this delicious smell. When he arrived downstairs, he saw Kurt at the breakfast bar, arranging something on a platter. "And what has my beautiful fiancé prepared for me?" Blaine asked with a smile starting to form on his lips. "He has cooked you nothing. He has microwaved a waffle breakfast from Jimmy-Dean for you." Kurt said with a bossy tone to his voice. "Well, as long as I eat, it's all good." Blaine said. As they sat down at the breakfast bar, Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead quickly before saying, "Hurry. My parents are expecting us before noon." A look of worry came into Blaine's eyes. "What did you tell them, babe?" He asked. "Nothing, well, yet. I just told them that I needed to talk to them about something and that I was bringing you with me. That's it." Kurt said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When they finished eating, Blaine drove himself and Kurt to Burt and Carole's. Kurt put in the padlock code to the door, and let them in. When Burt saw how relaxed his son was, he sighed a sigh of relief. "Man, I thought you two had broken up. So, what's up?" He asked casually. "Well, me and Blaine have something to, uh, tell you. Blaine?" Kurt said with a small grin on his face. Blaine sighed before saying, "I intend to marry your son, that is, if everything goes according to planned." "Well then. I approve. You seem to make Kurt happy. He talks about you all the time. When will this wedding be?" Burt asked. "Well, dad, we were hoping next month, which is June, on the second. I will be having the glee kids help with the preparations." Kurt said with a bit of happiness in his voice that was unmistakably the reason Blaine wanted to marry Kurt.

Hope you all enjoyed it! I will be updating soon so keep an eye out! Next chapter will be kinda long because there is surprises inside! Review if you love this story, and if you don't, then... Why are you reading it?


	3. The Wedding

A/N: I, STILL!, don't own glee... I'm just gonna go curl up in my sock drawer and sleep for days. (Thumbs up if you got that reference)

"Well, I was thinking that we could do a violet flower bouquet on every table with an old-timey vase to go with them. Then I was also thinking we could do some sort of my victor-victoria outfit. Or we could both just wear tuxes with purple flowers, like our prom. You do remember prom right, Blaine? And then I could have a chef cook lamb and then Rachel. Since she's vegan, we could do a big chef salad. Or just a salad with different dressings. Or no dressing at all. Blaine are you listening to me? This is your wedding, too!" Kurt shouted across the room. Blaine sighed and said, "I'll figure it out. Now, please let me sleep. It's 2 A.M.! And no, I would rather not eat Rachel. She's already gross enough." "BLAINE ANDERSON! IF I LEFT THIS UP TO YOU, WE WOULDN'T EVEN BE MARRIED! YOU WOULD PROBABLY FORGET TO DO EVERYTHING! NOW IF THIS IS AS IMPORTANT TO YOU AS IT IS TO ME, THEN I STRONGLY SUGGEST YOU GET YOURSELF UP AND HELP ME!" Kurt yelled. "Fine. How about instead of purple we do blue? Like not a dark or navy blue, but like a powder blue. How about that?" Blaine said as Kurt stood behind him and flicked the lights on and off. "Well we could also do a variety of colors. How does that sound?" Blaine continued. "Well, that would be okay, too, I guess. I mean, it is in a couple of days. We are totally beyond unprepared, but, I think that could work. Now we are done. All we have to do tomorrow is set up the church. Now, I love you and get some rest. We have rehearsal tomorrow." Kurt said as he peacefully drifted off to sleep. "I love you, too." Blaine whispered as he kissed Kurt's forehead sweetly. He couldn't wait for the rehearsal, let alone the real wedding.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"BLAINE ANDERSON! GET YOUR FAT BUTT UP AND PUT ON YOUR TUX! YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR YOUR OWN WEDDING!" Kurt screamed as he hustled and bustled around the room. Blaine quickly woke up and covered his eyes. He remembered he didn't want to see how perfect Kurt looked on this amazing day, so he quickly ran to the washroom. He took a hot shower and then grabbed his tux. He saw that Kurt had already pinned the Lavender onto his tux, and he was thankful for that. He wouldn't have been able to do it on his own. He put it on slowly and then heard Kurt say, "Blaine, honey, I'm leaving for the church now. I'll see you there. I love you." "I love you too, baby." Blaine said with a sigh. He was going to enjoy this day. When he got to the church, he saw Kurt standing there, and he cried. Blaine walked slowly down the isle, seeing how amazing he was. "Now we are ready to say the vows." the priest said. "Wait. I have to do something, Kurt." Blaine said with a smile as some music started and Rachel handed a microphone to him.

"_So take one word you said, you put it in your bed. You rest your tiny head on your pillow._

_You wonder where your going next, you got your head pushed to my chest, and now your hopin' that someone let's you in,I'll sure'll let you in. You know I'll let you in. Oh baby, you._

_So don't let anyone scare you, you know that I'll protect you always, all through the thick and thin, until the end._

_You better watch it, you know you don't cross it, because I'm always here for you, and I'll be here for you._

_I know, I know, I know, I know how it feels, believe me, I've been there. _

_And. I know, I know, I know, I know what i feels like, tell me baby!_

_And I'd swim the ocean for you, the ocean for you. Whoa, baby._

_And I'd swim the ocean for you, the ocean for you. Whoa, baby. Oh, you darling._

_Now it's gonna get harder, and it's gonna burn brighter. And it's gonna feel tougher, each and every day._

_So, let me say that I love you. Your all I've ever wanted. All I've ever dreamed of to come. And yes you did come. _

_I want you so bad. Can you feel it, too? You know, I'm so, so in love with you. I want you so much. I need you, so much, I need you, your touch._

_And I'd swim the ocean for you, the ocean for you. Whoa, baby._

_And I'd swim the ocean for you, the ocean for you. Whoa, baby._

_And I'd swim the ocean for you, the ocean for you. Whoa, baby._

_And I'd swim the ocean for you, the ocean for you. Whoa, baby._

_And you never ever let me in. _

_And you never ever let me in. _

_And you never ever let me in. _

_And you never ever let me in."_

" Blaine, I-" Kurt said as his voice cracked a bit. "Let's go ahead and say our vows. Blaine Anderson, do you take Kurt Elizabeth Hummel as your lawfully wedded, uh, man?" "I do." "Now, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, do you take Blaine Anders-" "I do." "You may kiss the, uh, man." The priest said. Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt deeply and passionately.

Now it was time for the honeymoon.


	4. Getting to the Honeymoon

A/N: I, sadly, do not own Glee. Maybe , someone who reads this knows Ryan Murphy?

Well, Blaine had something planned for the honeymoon. He just had to make sure that Kurt didn't find the tickets when he was packing. "Blaine, all packed! You told me to pack all our money and a whole bunch of clothes and I packed for both of us!" Kurt said, calling to Blaine from the bedroom. Blaine smirked as he felt the tickets through the pocket of his sweat pants. _If only Kurt knew... _

Blaine thought with a grin. He felt like laughing out loud, but that would ruin the surprise. "Alright! I am just packing up some things in here and then I will be right out!" Blaine called back from the bathroom. This was going to be good.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As they got in the car, Blaine was getting antsy. He wanted to tell Kurt everything about this trip, but he knew better. Kurt would yell and be mad, and ruin the whole thing. A big stink. "So, hubby, where to?" Kurt asked as he stuck his head into the cab to tell the taxi driver. "The airport. And quickly, if you please." "Okay big boy. Right away." Kurt said with a quick peck on the cheek. As he finally settled down in his seat, he said, "So, Blaine, where are we going?" "So sorry baby, but I can't tell you that." Blaine answered with a smug look on his face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"New York?" "No." "Texas?" "No." Orlando?" "No, Kurt, just stop asking questions. Relax and enjoy the ride. We will get there eventually." Blaine said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kurt had fallen asleep when they finally reached the airport. "Alfred," Blaine said quietly, "Keep quiet while I go check in. Make sure he stays asleep." "Yes, Mr. Anderson." Alfred said. Blaine then grabbed both Kurt and Blaine's bags from the car and headed inside. When he got in he pulled out the tickets and said, "Take these. I have a delicate, sleeping boyfriend in the car, along with a not-so-nice taxi cab driver. I already paid, just get me on that plane." "Yes sir." the lady said. She had an accent but Blaine couldn't place it. It sort of reminded him of high school. "Thank you." Blaine answered. It was almost like he'd seen her before, but not in a while. She was brunette, shortish, and sort of like Rachel Berry, but not in the creepy, weird kind of way. She was beautiful. And short, much like him. "What's your name?" He asked. "I'm Blaine Anderson." "My name is Rachel Barbra Hudson. I think we went to high school together. How's Kurt?" She said with a smile. They ran and hugged tightly for about 10 minutes. "BLAINE RONALD ANDERSON WHAT ON GOD'S GREEN EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" Blaine heard a familiar voice yell. Kurt. "Rachel? Is that you? Why are you hugging my husband?"Kurt asked with a worried look in his eyes. "Blaine, are you.. Oh god."

DUN DUN DUN!

next chapter will be Kurt's P.O.V.

Love you little munchieboos,

hunterlokimax4ever


	5. The Begining the honeymoon

A/N: I don't own it. Some other super super super evil person does... ;)

Kurt's P.O.V.

He. Was. Barefoot. It. Was. Gross. I am the biggest germ hater I know, but that was gross. He was walking through security barefooted. I had never ridden in an airplane before nationals, but even then I asked not to go to security, but now I knew I wouldn't get away. I walked through the hallway and whispered in Blaine's ear, "What the mess are you doing? I thought I told you I was afraid of germs! Put your shoes back on!, NOW!" "But baby, I can't. They won't let us on the plane without doing this." He told me. This was it. I had to do it. I slowly slipped off my leather boots and lowered my foot on the cold marble tile. "AHHHHH!" I screamed. It was cold! "These people need to wash this floor!" I yelled. By now I realized I was making a scene, but I didn't really care. I jumped and screeched about, fussing along the line until a pair of warm hands wrapped around my waist and lifted me off the ground, through the lines and away from the other people. I had always know that Blaine was stronger that I was, but I did not know that he could pick up a full-size man who was taller than he was. I had assumed he was strong, but not that strong.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When I finally reached the small bench area, I wanted to put my shoes on, but a hand was already up at my waist, holding me steady while it tied and placed the shoes onto my sock-feet. I was a still a little petrified, so I wanted to eat, get onto this plane and get wherever it was we were going. I was then stood up and handed a pill. "Forgot to take our pill, did we?" Blaine asked, a smile creeping up onto his face. Ah yes, the magic pill. It stopped me from having attacks like then one that just happened. I scowled and quickly took the pill, with a swig of water from the fountain, cleaned first with an antibacterial hand-wipe. I asked him then, "Are you SURE you can't tell me where we're going? You can tell me anything, you know that." "Kurt, this isn't about trust, and you know it. It's about doing something nice for our honeymoon, instead of staying home and being bothered." He answered. He then took my hand, and walked me over to our gate, where flight 377 to Hawaii was being boarded. "How long do we have to wait?" I asked him. "About 30-45 seconds, so we can show this nice man our tickets to Honolulu, Hawaii." He answered, smiling. My heart skipped a beat and I thought I lost consciousness, but Blaine was still smiling and I could still feel his hand in mine, so this was real. We were going to Hawaii! "Tickets, please." The man at the counter said. Blaine gladly handed him the two first-class, 1 way tickets from out of his Dalton sweats, and we boarded. I still could not figure out why the tickets were 1 way. But by the time I finally figured it out, we had landed. We grabbed each other's hands and waltzed out of that plane like we owned it. I had never felt so happy I my entire life, except for my wedding day. We were kissed on the cheek and handed pink and yellow leis, made out of real flowers. We were here, finally. The only thing going through my mind at that moment was where to kiss Blaine. I decided on the cheek, and went for it, but he pushed me away, smiling. "Not till' tonight, cutie. I have something both of us will like planned."

How'd y'all like it? I will update soon, I think...

LOVE YOU GUYS!

hunterlokimax4ever


End file.
